1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woven article, such as a carpet for a vehicle compartment, which includes mutually woven yarns, i.e. wefts and warps, and may be formed with an opening, if necessary, to pass an optional component therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a woven article is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The article 1 includes warps 5 and wefts 6, and is conventionally formed with a plurality of cutting lines 2a to 2d in the form of slits, which are aligned on a contour of the opening to be formed, and separated from each other leaving bridge-like connections 3a to 3d therebetween. By manually exerting pressure, warps and wefts extending between neighbouring slits 2a to 2d can be removed. However, warps and wefts extending between opposite bridge-like connections 3a to 3d are left connected across the opening to be formed (FIG. 1B). Thus, a complete opening cannot be formed without cutting the remaining yarns manually or by using a suitable cutting blade. Such an operation is troublesome and time consuming.